1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to guide rail devices and more particularly pertains to a new guide rail device for preventing access to an area when a hazardous condition exists in that area.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a fixed wall that includes a pair of vertical supports attached to and extending upwardly from a floor surface and a horizontal support attached to the vertical supports. The fixed wall is positioned adjacent to a hazardous area. A movable wall is attached to the fixed wall and is movable laterally toward or extended away from the fixed wall to increase or decrease a combined length of the fixed and movable walls. The movable wall prevents access to the hazardous area when the movable wall is extended away from the fixed wall. A drive assembly is mounted on the fixed wall and moves the movable wall outwardly from the fixed wall when the drive assembly is actuated. An actuating assembly is in communication with the drive assembly to actuate the drive assembly when a hazardous condition is determined by the actuating assembly.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.